1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-purpose display frame. More particularly, it relates to a swing-open, front loading wall display frame for displaying printed materials, such as posters, publications, artwork, photographs, documents, and other graphic art items, dimensional objects, and collectibles.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various picture, poster and other multi-purpose frames are available for displaying a wide variety of printed graphic art material. See, for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,195, to Lu; U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,291, to Pasquale et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,798, to Silberstein. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,206, to Meadows, discloses a picture frame which includes a substantially flat transparent window surrounded by a frame member which, in turn, is hingeably secured to a substantially flat closure back panel holding the intended graphic against the transparent window when the closure back panel is in a closed position. A combination latch and hanger member is provided for hanging the frame and maintaining the front and back panels in a closed position, and the device preferably includes a plurality of compression pads which press against the graphic when the closure back panel is in the closed position. However, to change the picture, one most remove the frame from the wall to enable one to open the latch, swing open the back flap, and remove and replace the old picture. This procedure occurs every time the art work needs to be inserted, removed or replaced. In addition, the top portion of the latch protrudes above the frame which is aesthetically unacceptable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,458, to Hillstrom et al., discloses a poster display frame fastened via conventional means to a rigid supporting member such as posts, walls or the like. The sides of the Hillstrom frame comprise sets of both front and back frame members which are interconnected and pivotably engaged and made from extruded metal or molded plastic. A spring member is necessary to bias the front and back frame members into mating pivotal engagement and bias the front frame members against the poster and backing frame member when the frame sections are closed, as well to hold the front frame members in their open positions. This frame requires complicated fabrication/molding of the frame members and hinge assembly. The Hillstrom frame requires a rather complicated cylindrical hinge or pivot pintle formation on the back of the back frame member and a corresponding cup-shaped socket portion formed on the back panel of the front frame member. The two are joined either slidably or snapped together. The Hillstrom device also cannot use conventional industry standard metal picture frame extrusions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,565, to Shadwell, discloses a picture framing assembly which includes a rectangular picture frame that can be opened and closed repeatedly for mounting and changing the picture to be displayed in the frame. The picture framing device is characterized by a rigid backing sheet which is hinge mounted along one edge of the frame and releasably secured to the frame along the other three edges with adhesive tape. The device has a backing sheet having an adhesive strip on the surface of the mat facing the backing sheet for releasably securing the picture to the mat. Here, too, like Meadows, the picture frame must be removed from the wall to allow for the opening and closing of the backing sheet. In addition, the backing sheet is hinged by tape which is also taped around the other edges of the frame. Slight finger pressure must be used in an opening in the corner of the backing sheet to release the backing sheet and provide access to the recessed cross-section of the frame to enable one to insert, remove, or replace the picture. The picture frame is re-sealed by re-securing the tape all around the back of the frame. This does not permit ready access and is time consuming.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,108, to Lackay et al, discloses a display frame for displaying posters, advertisements and other printed matter which has a rectangular front frame which supports a transparent window which, in turn, is hingeably mounted at its bottom to a vertical solid face via vertical support modules. The vertical solid face includes a compressible backing for holding display material in place behind the window which must be removed when replacing the picture. The device also requires a rather complicated hinge and clamping device.
In summary, each of the frames has substantial disadvantages. Some are rather complicated in construction, and others are difficult to use to effect replacement of the display item. Furthermore, others do not afford sufficient protection and ease of use for framing collectibles in a non-damaging manner, which is important for maintaining the value of the printed graphic such as comic books, cartoon cells, baseball cards, and the like.
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,967 discloses a multi-purpose display frame which includes a front frame member having a window section for viewing a display item disposed behind it and a rear frame member having a front surface for releasably supporting at least one interchangeable display item. The frame also includes hinge means for hingeably securing the front frame member to the rear frame member so as to allow for pivotable movement of the frame members between a closed position, in which the frame members are disposed closely adjacent to one another so that a display item supported on the rear frame member is disposed behind the window section for viewing, and an open position, in which the frame members are pivoted apart from one another to permit removal and replacement of the display item. Closure means is also provided and is mounted on at least one of the front and rear frame members for releasably maintaining the front and rear frame members in the closed position. The closure means is positioned so as to allow the front frame to swing outwardly via pivoting movement into the open position, while the rear frame member is secured on a support.
The hinge means comprises a piano-type hinge. The closure means comprises a frictionally releasable spring latch. The front frame member sections preferably have a channeled rear surface, and the piano-type hinge has a U-shaped leaf securely received in the rear surface channel of the front frame member and an L-shaped leaf secured to a frame section of the rear frame member. The display frame additionally includes an L-shaped bracket, one leg of which is securable to a wall and the other leg of which is securable to the rear frame member, for mounting the frame on a wall. In the disclosed embodiment, the bracket must be attached to the wall first and then to the frame. The latch allows the frame to be opened easily with a slight tug. However, the latch can be bent out of shape so that it no longer functions properly.